Buffy's New World
by BuffyHarrygirl24
Summary: Buffy died saving her sister thinking she is going to heaven she never expected to wake up in a new world and meet a stranger she never known...


Author's note: This is an Crossover between Final Fantasy/BTVS, with the pairing of Buffy/Sephiroth feel free to enjoy and tell me what you think about it please give me good, positive, nice, kind, gentle, great comments and reviews and please I am tired of Shame on you's . So please I will not want to see anymore of those or people telling me to take off my stories just because they do not like OOC of the characters I have in each of my stories. So also no negative comments telling me either of those two things if you do not like this story or my others for who my characters are being with including OC's. Or them being OOC or bashing of some characters I do not like then do not read either but please and I mean please enjoy this story and give me helpful comments if you do see something bad with my grammar. I will fix it I am also looking for a beta even if I will beta someone or anyone else's stories too. If you need a beta, I will help. Any of you guys trust me I am a good beta and I will return the chapters you send me to you. Nevertheless, anyways please enjoy the story I will be looking forward to your comments and reviews I am sorry for my rant but I had to say those to things…

Chapter 1

Buffy is in a battle with Glory while protecting Dawn when she knocks Glory off the tower and rushed more upwards to the tower to head straight for Dawn noticing a portal being open by her blood. Buffy walks straight towards Dawn and unties her from the ropes holding her.

When Dawn moves away Buffy sees the dawn rising up remembering what she has to do she turns to Dawn as Dawn says, "Buffy no I have started this let me finish it please!" Buffy looked at her with seriousness and said "Dawnie, I have to go tell Giles, I figured it out tell the other I will be ok and that I love them, be brave for me Dawn tell Angel I love him Live for me!"

After she moved away from Dawn, she rushed towards the edge of the tower and jumped off through the portal knowing the portal is going to tear inside her skin. Dawn and the other's watched her fall knowing the battle is over, they found her body on a pile of cement crumbled and bleeding.

Dawn cried, along with Spike, Giles, Willow, Tara, and Anya, knowing they lost a loved one who saved the world a lot and was a beloved sister and daughter with being a good friend. Which they decided next day to put that on her tombstone knowing they always remembered her the way she saved them at the cost of her own life.

Meanwhile Buffy woke up on some street filled with big talk weird looking buildings with people looking at her, as she is dressed weirdly. As she noticed when she sat up then stood up from the ground to see the man wearing uniforms and the women with their children, wearing different clothes to her did not seem normal at all.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned around to find a man in business suit with sunglasses looking at her and smiling as she heard him say "Miss you know you dress strange for waking up on the street in the city are you new here where did you come from!" "Could you tell me, I mean I could take you somewhere to be comfortable to live in rather then still being stood on the street would you let me Miss um…!"

Buffy looked at him smiled and said, "Buffy my name is Buffy Summers it is nice to meet you um what is your name by the way sir!"

The man she noticed who is in the business suit with sunglasses on his face said, "My name is Tseng Ms. Summers it is a pleasure to meet you!" "Please come with me and me and my friends will find you something to wear since what you wear now looks out of place!" "With being not right for the city with everyone staring at you as they pass you by Ms. Summers so please if it alright if you come with me for me to take you somewhere!" "Where there is proper clothes for you to wear besides other things ok, plus I can find you a job while you're here in our city how does that sound to you Ms. Summers!"

Buffy looked at him smiled and said, "Please call me Buffy that is my first name you know and Ms. Summers seems like I am old so if it will be alright with you if you will call me Buffy please!" Tseng looked at her through his sunglasses and long dark hair. Smiled and said, "Sure Buffy now please come with me, and I will show you where you can stay and later we can have you some proper clothes to wear!"

Buffy nodded her head yes, and quickly followed him not wanting to be left behind somewhere as she kept up to him to see where he is showing her where to live, with where he will help her find some work and clothes for her to wear.


End file.
